


God and Hammer

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third time in a week that Thor has left me alone with Mjolnir. And truth be told, I'm done trying to behave myself. Anyone – or anything – that vies so strongly for my attention will be tended to. Mjolnir is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God and Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



If Thor had to part with either Mjolnir or his member, which would he choose to keep? This is a stupid question, of course, for my brother would die a valiant death before allowing himself to be put in the position of having to make such a decision.  
Nevertheless, I've been pondering this very thing of late – the reason being that I suspect Mjolnir isn't quite as faithful to Thor as Thor is to Mjolnir.

Allow me to elaborate.

The moment Thor first closed his fingers around the handle of that hammer, his fate was sealed. I could see it in the ridiculous smile that lit up his face and made his eyes twinkle with vows of eternal adoration. That first touch was a binding knot, pronouncing them god and hammer forevermore.

Let there be no mistake: Mjolnir is the love of Thor's life.

Until recently, one might have been justified in arguing for the reverse as well. Now I'm not so sure.

You see, the brutish thing has been speaking to me. And by speaking, I mean attempting to woo – the delicate tendrils of its energy caressing the edges of my consciousness like a lover's fingers.

But that's not all.

I swear Mjolnir's been using every possible opportunity to try to get me alone. Why else would Thor, who hasn't parted from that hammer for more than a second since Father had entrusted it to him, suddenly be so forgetful of his weapon in my presence?

This is the third time in a week that he's left me alone with it. And truth be told, I'm done trying to behave myself. Anyone – or anything – that vies so strongly for my attention will be tended to. Mjolnir is no exception.

I rise from my seat and move towards Mjolnir slowly, deliberately, enjoying the way its magnetic pull increases with every step.

 _Oh._

This thing is alive. It radiates power. Its head gleams in the light of the fire. The handle begs for my touch.

It's sexy.

I reach out, hesitating for only a moment before touching the smooth wood of the handle.  
My eyes flutter closed as the responding vibrations course through my body.

Mjolnir is _purring_ , whispering my name, and I can't help but to slowly slide my hand down the length of wood, acknowledging each and every groove.

Is this what it feels like for Thor? And if so, how does he manage not to walk around with a permanent erection?

On a whim, I bend down on one knee on the sofa and press my cock against the handle. Mjolnir responds with a jolt that nearly catapults me into orgasm. I free my cock from the confines of my trousers with an urgency previously unknown to me and wrap my hands around our lengths.

_Yes._

In this moment, I long for nothing more than to spend my seed on that chunk of metal. The very thought tears a cry of pleasure from my throat. 

_Fuck, I'm_ \--

"Brother?"

My eyes snap open. Thor is watching me, mouth agape and brow furrowed in confusion. But it's too late. My hips jerk as the first wave of an incredible orgasm rips through me. The come slides over my fingers as my cock spurts again and again.

Thor's eyes are locked on mine with a burning intensity, and it takes all of my willpower to finally look down and admire my handiwork.

 _Mmm._

The sight of my come oozing down the handle and onto Mjolnir's metal head is strangely satisfying.

It is the sound of Thor's heavy breathing that alerts me to his sudden proximity. Transfixed by the vision before him, he reaches out and collects a bit of fluid with the tip of one finger. He then brings the finger to his mouth and closes his lips around it.  
This is, quite likely, the most awkward moment if my life, but I find my gaze glued to Thor's face.

Next thing I know, his hands are tangled in my hair and he's kissing me. I surrender to it. His tongue is hot and slippery in my mouth, and its motions manage to rouse a stirring in my groin even though I'm already spent.

After a moment, Thor pulls away and glances back down at his hammer. 

"How desperate are you, brother, to defile Mjolnir in such a manner?" He drags his fingers up my thigh. "How long has it been since you've last been touched?"

"It has nothing to do with—"

And his tongue is in my mouth again, rendering me incapable of defending my actions. It's just my luck. My brother's perverted weapon seduces me and I am consequently accused of being a deprived weapon molester. 

I decide to go along with it, however, because Thor has pushed me down onto the sofa and is grinding his hips against mine and it's been way too long since I've last enjoyed the warmth of another's body. 

"I want to feel your tongue in me," I whisper, and I trust that he knows I don't mean my mouth.

Thor gives me one last, quick kiss, and then he sits back on his heels. His movements are clumsy as he rushes to pull my boots and trousers off.

I've never had a male lover before, so the sensation of Thor's coarse facial hair against my inner thigh is strange; it makes me arch my back and gasp.

Thor smiles and places a few more kisses to the spot before pushing my legs back.  
The first swipe of his tongue against my entrance is pure ecstasy. My hips thrust upwards seeking more contact. It's a good thing that the mighty Thor is merciful; it would never cross his mind to tease or withhold pleasure. He is the type to give in to a lover's every demand, and I take full advantage of that as I grab fistfuls of his hair, pulling him closer, urging him deeper. 

Finally his tongue pushes through the ring of muscle; the feeling of heat and wetness inside me is exquisite. My cock is hard again and it's leaking precome on me. I'm not sure how much longer I can take Thor dipping his tongue in and out of me. 

"I should fuck you for what you did to Mjolnir – so thoroughly that I won't need to worry about it happening again anytime soon."

"Please," is all that I can manage. 

My body quivers with pleasure as he prepares me using my own seed, which he has scooped off of Mjolnir. 

As Thor's need increases, so does the intensity of Mjolnir's vibrations. I understand now that the hammer, which is almost a part of him, must simply have been reacting to his desires. Thor has been wanting this. Knowing this, I only throw my head back and laugh as Thor enters me. 

"Is something funny, brother?"

He pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in, making my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head.

"Not funny, really. But definitely satisfying."

Thor shakes his head. "You make absolutely no sense." 

He wraps his fingers around my cock as he picks up the pace; they're calloused from constantly gripping that hammer, and the rough spots feel so good as he works his hand up and down my shaft. 

None of this makes sense. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it while it lasts.

The End.


End file.
